Auferstanden
by Rabenkraehe
Summary: Ein Friedhof in düsterer Nacht. Was treibt der Schatten dort am Grab? Lest selbst...


Titel: Auferstanden

Autor: GaiaSedna

Rating: PG-16

Warning: dark

Fandom: WK

Pairing: findet es heraus

Disclaimer: keine der von mir verwendeten Figuren gehört mir. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld und möchte des weiteren keine Rechte verletzen.

Kommentar: Meine Antwort auf die Candlelight - challenge von Tsuzuki-san

Um Kommis wird gebeten... Und wer Fehler findet, darf sie behalten

Als der letzte Glockenschlag vertönte, schlich ein einsamer Schatten über die Gräber. Der Nebel legte sich, als ob er die Toten zudecken wollte. Hier und da hörte man ein kleines Schreien von Mäusen und anderen Nagern, anders als am Tage waren es aber angstvolle Schreie. Ein modriger Duft wehte einem um die Nase, als ob ein Moor in der Nähe wäre und die tanzenden Lichter nur auf einen warteten.

Inmitten von einem gewaltigen Berg Rosen sah man die Gestalt hocken, wie ein Raubvogel, der auf seinem Nest hockte. Augen glimmten düster und unheilvoll in der Nacht. Ein leises Rascheln war von dem Rosenberg zu vernehmen, ein leises Murmeln und zischen.

Der Schatten bewegte sich, fingerte etwas aus seinen Taschen und es zischte abermals. Es hatte ein Streichholz angezündet, machte damit eine Kerze an, dann noch eine und noch eine.

Insgesamt säumten nun, liebevoll arrangiert, 5 Kerzen den Berg. Der Schatten, nunmehr zu Gestalt gekommen, streute etwas über die Rosen und murmelte dabei weiter.

Im fahlen Licht der Kerzen konnte man schemenhaft ein Gesicht erkennen. Es war blass, mit Blutunterlaufenen Augen und hohlen Wangenknochen. Eingefallen und kränklich. Das im Dunkeln kaum als rotes Haar zu erkennen, war zusammengebunden, ein schwarzes Samtband hielt die unbändige Mähne im Nacken zusammen. Die Kleider waren alt und abgewetzt, wie nach einem harten Kampf.

Wieder war ein Murmeln zu hören, wie ein stetiger Singsang, monoton und düster. Mit rauer und kratziger Stimme vorgetragen, mit einer Stimme, aus der Reue, Wehmut, Angst, Scham und Liebe flossen.

carmen obscurum  
anima mala  
savetia

Immer wieder hörte man diese einsamen Laute auf diesem Berg von Rosen. Es waren Abertausende...

Die Gestalt huschte weiter, streute immerzu in fließenden Bewegungen und in Regelmäßigkeit etwas über die dornigen Blumen.

Die Nacht war klar und bis auf die wabernden Schwaden am Boden hatte man eine klare Sicht auf das Firmament, wo sich Sterne funkelnd und glitzernd sammelten.

immanitas improba  
efferitas mala  
immanitas sordida  
tormenta immortalis

Die Worte wandelten sich…

Die Kerzen begannen zu flackern, ein Windhauch strich dem Einsamen über sein Haupt. Die Haare wehten ob der Brise leicht, seine Augen blitzen auf.

loca in ferna in nocte  
animae in nebula

Satanis exitus, Satanis exitus, Satanis exitus…

Den letzten Satz immer und immer wieder sprechend, richtete sich die Gestalt auf. In seinen Augen glühte es, unbarmherzig. Die letzten Worte schrie er über die Weite des Friedhofs hinaus. Eines Wolfes Klagen war in der Ferne zu vernehmen, wie ein Stichwort:

Die Kerzen flammten auf, wie eine Feuerbrunst, loderten in der Nacht und obwohl es nur fünf an der Zahl waren, sah man ein gleißendes Flammenmeer.

Das Pentagramm, mit weißem Oleanderpulver, gemischt mit Myrre und Weihrauch über das frische Grab gestreut, fing Feuer und brannte. Mit ihm brannten die Rosen. Es knackte und jedwede Flamme züngelte am frischen Grün, was über den Toten gebettet war.

AVE SATANIS, IN OBSCURUM DE VITAE...

Schrie er in die Nacht hinaus.

Er murmelte weiter unverständliche Worte und mit einem Rauschen erloschen die Flammen. Die Kerzen brannten normal weiter, als wenn nichts geschehen wäre.

Doch der Berg von Rosen war nicht mehr. Anstatt dessen sah man die Umrisse eines jungen Mannes, bleiche Haut, tiefliegende Augen und zarte Lippen. Eine schlanke Figur, die sich da aus dem Grab erhob, nicht ahnend, was um sie herum geschehen war.

Der Rothaarige schluckte, als er auf das Wesen sah, welches ihm aus dem Grab entstieg und vor seinen Füßen zum Stehen kam.

Mit zitternden Händen und weichen Knien erhob sich Schuldig und schloss seine Liebe in die Arme.

„Nagi, bist du es wirklich?"

Er brachte keinen Ton mehr über seine Lippen. Seine Liebe, sein Leben, stand vor ihm und sah blass auf ihn herunter.

Kein Wort kam über Nagis Lippen. Ein funkeln durchzog seine schwarzen Augen, ein Grinsen teuflischer Art zierte seine Lippen.

Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man die scharfen Eckzähne erkennen, die sich unter seinen Lippen hervortaten.

„Bald bist du wieder daheim, mein Liebster!" sagte Schuldig und Tränen rannen sein Gesicht hinab.

„Auch wenn ich meine Seele fortan dem Teufel zugeschrieben habe, so werde ich dich bei mir haben...!"

Ein leises Lachen gehässiger Art und ein geflüstertes „Irrtum!" war von dem Auferstandenen zu hören, bevor er seine Zähne in Schuldigs Hals rammte, ihm jeglichen Tropfen Blutes aussaugte und ihn dann ausgelutscht und nur noch als leere Hülle zu Boden gleiten ließ.

„Ich werde dich zu dem machen, zu dem du mich gemacht hast...der Teufel soll dich nicht bekommen...!" raunte er noch in das Ohr seines Geliebten, bevor er sich selbst die Pulsader ausbiss und dem Rothaarigen ein paar Tropfen einflösste.

„Schon bald, mein Geliebter, werden wir uns die Menschheit Untertan machen...so wahr, wie ich auferstanden bin von den Toten!"

Ein grausiges Lachen erschallte über dem Friedhof, der im Schein des Mondes vollkommen zufrieden und Idyllisch dalag...


End file.
